


On Edge

by SupernaturallyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Edging (Kinda), Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyObsessed/pseuds/SupernaturallyObsessed
Summary: When Gabriel popped into the Bunker and asked if Sam wanted to play, the hunter knew he was in for an interesting afternoon.





	On Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Sabriel smut. Enjoy!

“Gabriel,” Sam moaned wantonly. “Gabriel, please.”

The hunter felt like he’d been tied to the bed for hours. The vibrating plug in his ass sending pleasurable tremors through his body. He would have come at least twice already but Gabriel had put a cock ring on him before they started playing so he was forced to wait.

“Hmm?” The archangel looked up from the book he was reading in his seat across the room. In contrast to Sam’s naked form, Gabriel was still fully clothed. “Is there something I can do for you, Samuel?” The mischievous glint in his eyes showed he knew exactly what Sam wanted.

“Fuck me,” Sam begged. As much as he loved playing Gabriel’s games he was more than ready to feel the archangel’s cock pounding into him.

Gabriel put down his book and tapped his chin as if he was actually deep in thought.

“I don’t think I will,” he teased. “Not yet at least.”

 

Sam groaned. The day had started out like any other. He and Dean didn’t have a case so they were cleaning the bunker and running errands. After lunch Gabriel popped up, asking if he could borrow Sam for a few hours. Dean, knowing what that meant, rolled his eyes and told them to go somewhere he would’t be able to hear them. Gabriel had just grinned and snapped himself and Sam away to one of his more isolated safe houses. The hunter and archangel immediately went at each other. They hadn’t been alone together in a few weeks so they didn’t want to waste any time with small talk. Sam had barely had any time to comprehend where he was before he was shoved against a wall and frantically kissed.

“Missed you, Gabe,” Sam had said when the archangel pulled back to let him breathe.

“What do you think about playing tonight, Sammy?” Gabe had asked with his trademark trickster smirk. The hunter loved Gabriel’s games and instantly agreed which was how he’d found himself in his present situation.

 

“I’ve been waiting forever,” Sam pleaded, his focus back on the moment at hand. Gabriel pulled the vibrator’s remote out of his pocket and turned it down a notch, giving the hunter a bit of reprieve.

“I know, Samshine, but I want you to wait a little more for me.” The archangel stood up and walked over to the large and comfortable bed. He stroked a finger down the side of Sam’s face. “Are you okay with that?” Gabriel asked seriously, dropping the charade for a moment. “We can stop playing and just get on with things if you want. I won’t be disappointed.”

“It’s alright,” Sam replied after taking a deep breath. “We can keep going.”

“You sure?” Sam nodded. Gabriel pushed him and it was a challenge but he always enjoyed it at the end when he came incredibly hard and was blissed out. “Let’s change this up a little, shall we?” Gabriel turned off the vibrating plug and stripped down to his boxers. “You’re just so tempting all tied up like this. I can’t handle being hands off.” He smiled and crawled onto the bed.

“Please, Gabriel.” Sam pulled at the silk ties securing his hands to the bed posts.

“Don’t worry, Sammy. I’ll give you what you want.” The archangel smirked and eased the plug out of his boyfriend’s ass—immediately replacing the silicone with two of his fingers. He scissored his fingers a few times before pushing a little deeper to apply pressure to Sam’s prostate, making the hunter moan. “Like that, Sam?” Gabriel teased. He slid a third finger in beside his first two and continued massaging Sam’s inner walls.

“Ugh, Gabriel. More. Please more.”

“My needy, little human,” Gabriel replied with a delighted smirk. “I love your tight and hot hole. Would you like me to really fill you up now? Are you ready for more?”

“I’ve been ready for hours,” Sam nearly shouted. Gabriel pulled his fingers from Sam, tossed off his boxers, and summoned some lube for his rock hard cock. He was about to sink inside the hunter’s hot hole when he had another idea. He snapped and the ties around Sam’s wrists disappeared.

“I want you on your hands and knees.” Sam smirked and quickly turned over. Gabriel pulled up Sam’s hips and laid a playful smack on the hunter’s ass to stop his squirming. “Good boy,” the archangel said right before sinking inside Sam’s waiting hole.

“Yes, Gabriel,” Sam moaned. “Feel so good.” The hunter was filled to the brim and he adored the magnificent stretch he always felt when they did this.

“Yeah you just love having my big cock filling you up, don’t you?” He gave the man a minute to adjust. Making Sam feel him the next day was fine but he didn’t want to cause any lasting pain and despite the prep work Gabriel knew his cock was on the larger side. Once it seemed like Sam was comfortable Gabriel slowly pulled out and then slamming back in. He gripped the hunter’s hips and easily fell into a rhythm of quick thrusts. “No matter how many times we do this I’ll never get used to how amazing you feel. Your greedy, little hole clenching around me.”

Sam groaned at the archangel’s words. Until he’d met Gabriel he’d never known how much dirty talk could turn him on. Gabriel had helped him discover a lot of kinks he hadn’t known he had.

Gabriel gave a few more rough thrusts before moving a hand under Sam to fiddle with the cock ring he’d put on the poor hunter.

“Would you like me to take this off, Samuel?”

“Oh my…yes, Gabriel. Please,” Sam moaned. Gabriel grinned wickedly even though he knew Sam couldn’t see him.

“Beg for it,” the archangel teased. “Use that pretty mouth of yours.”

“I need it,” Sam panted immediately. He was desperate to cum and he didn’t care what he had to say in order to be allowed to do it. “I need you to let me cum, Gabriel, please. I’ve been so good.”

“Hmm. You have been a good boy, haven’t you?” Gabriel changed the angle of his thrusts a little so that he was hitting Sam’s prostate every time and the hunter cried out at the stimulation.

“So good. You feel so good, Gabriel. I’ve done everything you asked. Please let me cum.”

“I will.” Gabriel quickly pulled off the cock ring and started pumping his hand over Sam’s weeping member. “Cum for me Sam. Let me feel your greedy hole squeezing my cock.”

Sam didn’t need to be told twice. He’d been desperate to come for so long that it only took a few passes of Gabriel’s hand to have him shooting his load all over the bed. The additional pressure was incredible and had Gabriel losing control along with his human; filling up Sam’s ass with his hot seed.

Gabriel had enough sense to snap his fingers and clean up the wet spot on the sheets before collapsing on top of Sam. He didn’t pull out of the hunter just yet or get rid of the cum he’d left inside of him. Both of them enjoyed staying joined as long as possible. They stayed on the bed together to catch their breath. Eventually Gabriel had to move and roll off of Sam.

“You were so good, Sammy,” the archangel praised. “My perfect, amazing human.” He brushed a hand through Sam’s hair a little as the man yawned.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Gabe,” Sam joked before yawning again. He loved the sex he had with Gabriel but the archangel always knew how to wear him out.

“How about I run you a nice bath and then tuck you into bed?”

“Can’t you just snap us clean?” Sam mumbled. Gabriel chuckled at the hunter’s slightly slurred speech.

“Sure I could but then I wouldn’t be able to wash your hair with that fancy soap the way you like so much.”

“Mmm. You sure know how to convince a guy.” Gabriel laughed again and pushed himself off of the bed.

“Up you go, Samalam. I may be a super strong archangel but I don’t feel like carrying you to the bathtub,” he teased. Gabriel placed a kiss on Sam’s forehead and then walked into the connecting bathroom where he had an overly large tub.

“I don’t want to move.” Sam groaned. Gabriel rolled his eyes even though he knew the hunter couldn’t see him.

“If you get your butt in here I’ll give you a blow job while we wait for the tub to fill up.”

“Coming!” Sam shouted, scrambling to get off the bed.

“You aren’t yet but you will be soon,” Gabriel teased, closing the bathroom door once Sam was inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is my best work but it's been a WIP forever and I wanted to finish it before NaNoWriMo starts in a few days. I hope you liked the story. Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
